


Seer of Swords

by CometsofTsushima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Older Characters, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometsofTsushima/pseuds/CometsofTsushima
Summary: Pride was a piece of the issue. Dignity, respect, all of them funneling into his anger. It does not matter, that place had nothing for him anymore.The crunch of snow behind him, simple enough. He turns, already knowning who is there.“Do not leave, brother.”





	Seer of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> I greet you, and welcome to a different au than my other projects. This is an Antique au, centered around rural Japan, and Medieval Europe.  
> This is a story of adventure, betrayal, heartbreak, redemption, and romance.  
> I hope you enjoy

This is just a test. I will be adding text here in a few hours.


End file.
